


Here

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death Fix, I don't know how I started shipping this, I'm still bitter this happened, M/M, Post Season 7, Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 07 Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: I don't even know what to say here. I wrote this to cope with real life. Season 7 spoilers.At least I edited it this time?





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say here. I wrote this to cope with real life. Season 7 spoilers. 
> 
> At least I edited it this time?

Adam had his orders. He had known that obeying them would spell his doom, but he was sworn to uphold an oath to protect Earth to the best of his ability. It wasn't like he had much of anything to lose by dying. In fact, it occurred to him that maybe by dying, he would be reunited with the man he so dearly loved. 

It was with this hope that he climbed into the cockpit of the now slightly out of date fighter jet. As he joined the dogfight, it quickly became apparent how hopeless this battle would have been without Sam's expertise in integrating alien technology. His mind was a mess, well executed battle manoeuvrers punctuated by little, slightly more comforting thoughts – most of them happy memories of the time he and Shiro spent together. As the battle progressed, the more traditional jets began dropping like one by one. 

There was the sight of an unimaginably bright light headed straight from him. He froze in the cockpit, his hands hovering over the controls and his eyes widening. It was his turn to die. 

At the last possible second, something told him to escape. He used the eject function and then there was the sickening feeling of falling. After that, there was nothing.

 

**

He woke two months later in pain. Everything was at least sore. He groaned softly and pushed himself to sit up, immediately scanning the dimly lit room. 

He stood and made his way out of the room and into the tunnels, having to lean on the wall for support. He didn't know where he was or if he could even get to the Galaxy Garrison from here. His glasses had been lost in the blast and he couldn't see more than a couple feet in front of him, but he had to try. 

**

Adam spent four years alone wandering in the tunnels, only going to the surface to occasionally forage for food. He did all he could to keep from encountering the Galra despite the fact he occasionally joined resistance fighters to help liberate labour camps. 

The most unlikely day was when he heard lions roaring from somewhere overhead. It was something he'd thought impossible – a rumour that had been spread among the resistance, a legend that kept everyone fighting. He, like some resistance fighters, stayed below ground to protect supply lines. Unlike most resistance fighters, he hadn't been present at the memorial service for personal reasons. 

It was two days later when he had a chance encounter with Sam in the tunnels for him to be convinced to come to the Galaxy Garrison to prove he was alive. Sam had wordlessly dragged him to the lift and there was a hint of excitement in the air as they stood there. 

Sam looked like a kid on Christmas morning with the way his face seemed to light up. When the lift stopped, the two stepped out. 

It was so quiet in the room, they could have heard a pin drop. Adam silently surveyed the room, only able to see the blurry forms of people standing around the room. 

'There's better things to do than just stand there.'

Adam smiled warily at the sound of Iverson's voice. The shock of being there was the reason he allowed himself to be led out into the corridor. 

'If you're alive, does that...' The question caught in his throat. 

'Yes.'

'Where?'

Sam checked his watch, glancing back at Adam. 

'He usually works through lunch, but he might be in the memorial.'

Adam didn't say anything, wanting nothing more than to get there faster. As he passed people in the hall, he noticed pilots and new cadets alike staring as though they'd seen a ghost. There were even some whispers amongst them. His heart was beating fast as they approached the memorial room. 

'Will he even want me after all this time?' he wondered aloud. 

'Go and find out for yourself.'

Sam lightly shoved him toward the door. 

Adam didn't protest, silently slipping through the glass door, the latch clicking softly behind him. 

'Takashi,' his voice was barely audible. 

Shiro turned. No one had called him by his first name in quite a long time. He could recognise that voice anywhere, memories, the vague dreams and yet here he was, standing just across the room. He closed his eyes, trying not to cry.

'He's not real. This isn't him,' he muttered. 

Adam crossed the room and grabbed Shiro's hands, placing one over his heart.

'I think I would know if I wasn't.' 

Shiro pulled him into a tight hug as his knees buckled. 

Adam gently lowered them to the floor, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. 

Shiro muffled a sob against his shoulder, his fingers curling into Adam's dusty shirt.

They stayed like that for quite some time until Shiro had calmed. Even then, he was reluctant to let go of Adam for fear he'd disappear again.

'Thank you for not dying in space,' There was a familiar playfulness in Adam's voice.

Shiro smiled weakly, pressing his face into the crook of Adam's neck. It wasn't something he would have done had they not been alone.

'About that... I might have accidentally died in space...'

Adam pulled back a bit to look at Shiro, though he remained close enough that he didn't break the grip Shiro had on his shirt as the small gesture was comforting to them both. 

'Hold on. How do you “accidentally die in space”? If you're dead then how are you here?'

Adam had plenty more questions – he always did when Shiro returned from a mission – but those were the important ones. 

'It's a long story.'

'Don't care. Explain, now.'

'Basically I died and had my consciousness transferred into my clone's body.'

Adam stared at him, trying to decide whether or not to believe him. 

Shiro smiled awkwardly, pulling Adam flush again, laying his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes.

'That sounds almost too impossible, Takashi.'

Shiro turned his head just enough to plant several kisses along Adam's jaw almost too happy to remain in this position forever. From this spot, he realised just how much he missed the man holding him. 

'If you don't believe me, just ask Keith.'

Adam sighed softly.

'Maybe later. For now I want you to myself.'

'Does this mean we need to move?'

'Yeah. Our old quarters work?'

Shiro nodded, carefully pulling away. For now, he was perfectly okay with having Adam all to himself. It was actually preferable to the alternative of introducing him to the other paladins. 

Adam stood and offered Shiro his hand to help him up. 

Shiro stood and took his hand, holding onto it like a lifeline.

'What does this mean for us?' He ventured carefully. 

'I don't know... You died.'

There was just a hint of playful affection in Adam's voice that earned a smile from Shiro.

'You can't say anything. You died too,' he shot back lightly. 

'I didn't die. I was in a coma. It's different.'

'Is not.'

Adam chuckled softly, leading him toward their old quarters by memory. 

'You didn't answer my question,' Shiro pointed out.

'Forget what I said. It doesn't matter any more. I missed you. Don't you ever scare me like that again. Got it?' 

Adam pulled him into their quarters and kissed him like his life depended on it, relaxing as Shiro kissed back.


End file.
